A merced de los ukes
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Mido y Suzuno quieren vengarse de sus respectivos semes, Hiroto y Haruya. Les duele el trasero, pero tienen recursos. ¿Cómo se vengarán? HiroMido y MidoHiro, NaguSuzu y SuzuNagu.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola~~! ¿Qué tal os va?**

**Pues... Aquí vengo con un fic NaguSuzu y HiroMido, dos de mis parejas preferidas de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Pues esta fic está hecho en clase, y es uno de los primeros que hice, por lo que disculpen si está asqueroso **

**Advertencias: Esta historia es yaoi, trata de amor entre dos chicos, por lo que si no te gusta, dale a la flechita de atrás y no hagas comentarios homófobos. Gracias^^**

**Además, en un futuro no muy lejano tendrá lemon, relato detallado de actos sexuales.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura:**

* * *

Era una bonita mañana de primavera. Lástima que no todos estaban de humor para disfrutarla.

-NAGUMO HARUYA, LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO.

-Hmpf… ¿Suzu? Mmm…

Gazel sacudió a Burn fuera de su cama, le tiró la ropa, he hizo las camas de ambos. Cinco minutos después estaban engullendo tostadas.

-Zabez que te quiedo, ¿no? - (N/A: Hablan así de raro porque están comiendo. Si alguien no lo entiende, por favor, que me lo haga saber, que lo escribo bien :D)

-Zi, lo zé. Come.

-¿Eztáz de mad humod?

-Noooooo (nótese la ironía)

-¿Te duede?

-Zi, me duede.

-Do ziento. Me vuedvez doco y do zabez.

-…

Acabaron de comer las tostadas, y Fuusuke fue a lavarse los dientes. Estaba enjaguándose cuando Haruya lo cogió como a una princesa y lo tiró en una cama.

-Eres taaaan sexy… ¿Te hace llegar tarde a clase, Suzu-chan?

Como respuesta Gazel escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, bañando la cara de Burn.

-VAMOS A CLASE AHORA MISMO.

…(En otro lugar, no muy lejos)…

Midorikawa Ryuuji bebía un zumo de naranja con el ceño fruncido.

-Mido-chan, siéntate porfaaaa…

-NO PUEDO.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-NO ME HABLES.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que te gustó.

-HIROTO. ME VIOLASTE.

-Venga Mido… Ryuuji…

Hiroto se acercó y pegó su frente a la de Mido. Lo acarició, pero Mido no le hizo caso. Simplemente tiró su zumo por la camiseta de Hiroto. Acto seguido salió al colegio dejando a Hiroto en la cocina de su apartamento.

…(En la Academia Alius, dos horas después)…

Gazel y Mido conversaban mientras caminaban por el patio.

-Ay. Duele.

-¿Tú también, Mido?

-Llevo una semana entera seguida por las noches haciendo…

-Pues yo dos semanas.

-¡Gazel! ¿Cómo has… sobrevivido?

-Ni yo lo sé.

-Hum… Me apetece castigarle… A Hiroto, digo.

-Em… ¿Y si…? Podemos negarnos.

-GAZEL. TIENEN FUERZA.

-Tranquilo, Mido- a Suzuno le cayó una gotita estilo anime.- Conocemos sus puntos débiles.

-¡Ah! Ya sé. Hiroto se preocupa cuando lloro. Y puedo llorar con facilidad…- Ryuuji hablaba con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

-Pues Burn no soporta cuando no le hablo.

-Muy bien… Ahora sólo tenemos que detallar el plan.

-Sí…- Los chicos rieron perversamente y estrecharon las manos.

…(En casa de Suzu y Haru, cinco horas después)…

-Suzu… ¿Qué te pasa?

-No. Me. Hables.

-Tengo que estudiar Historia. Mañana es el examen, ¿no? Podrías darme clases particulares. Por favor.

-…

-Venga, Suzu-chan.

-…

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Me voy a estudiar.

"Te quiero."- pensó Fuusuke- "Me encanta verte así, de morros. Eres tan sexy… Pero debo aguantar." "Auch. Me duele"

… (Apartamento de Mido y Hiroto)…

-Miiiiiido veeeeeeen.

Ryuuji fue a donde su sexy novio le llamaba. El pelirrojo lo apresó contra la pared.

-¿Jugamos un ratito?

-¡No! No… Por favor…- Mido empezó a llorar- Es que… Me duele mucho…

-Vale. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Kiyama acarició la mejilla de su novio- No tiene por qué ser hoy.

-Te quiero, Hiro.- Dijo Mido con la carita llorosa y un puchero.

-Y yo a ti, Ryuuji.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? Pues... Al menos los dos primeros capítulos tendrán bastante diálogo, espero que no les moleste demasiado. Pero lo bueno llegará...**

**Les pido, como siempre, reviews, ya saben que ayudan mucho a las escritoras a mejorar. Muchas gracias.**

**Y, por último, volver a agradeceros a todos los que dedicáis unos minutos de vuestra vida a leer esto. Sois ls mejores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Hoy vengo con un capítulo corto, introductorio de los dos siguientes. Definitivamente este fic tendrá cuatro. Espero que lo disfruten. Este mismo fin de semana intentaré subir el tercero, para que no les sepa a poco.**

**No me enrollo más:**

* * *

…(Al día siguiente, en la escuela)…

-¡Gazel!- Mido se acercó corriendo al albino- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-De maravilla- Suzuno había recuperado un poco su tono normal de piel.

-Hasta estás más guapo.

-Sólo necesito una semana para recuperarme. Va a ser divertido.

-¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido algo- Mido pensaba en voz alta.- ¿Y si… les hacemos sufrir?

-HABLA.

-Verás… Estaba pensando en… No darles besos ni nada en una semana.

-¡Qué cruel! Me gusta, me gusta la idea. Pero se me ocurre que… ¿Qué tal si después de la semana, para que vuelvan a "tomarnos", primero tengan que ser ellos los que reciban?

-¿Cómo? Dices que por una vez ellos estará a nuestra merced, ¿eh?

-Exacto.

-Adoro esas ideas que tienes.

-Quedan seis días. Que empiece la venganza.

…(Ese mismo día, por la tarde, en casa de Gazelle y Burn)…

-Suzu… Ayer no lo hicimos.

-…

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-…

-Tú lo has querido.

Haruya apresó al chico de hielo contra la pared. Y Gazel, como toda respuesta, le dio un rodillazo en sus partes bajas.

-¡Ahhh! HIJO DE… ¡AHHHH!

-…- Frío, seco, inaccesible.

…(Con Mido y Hiroto)…

-Mido-chan, esta noche, te propongo algo.

-Dime.

-Te hago la cena, comemos juntos, charlamos, y luego… Hacemos el postre.

"Está desesperado de verdad. Mira que él cocinando…"

-V-Vale Hiro…

-¿Pasa algo?

Mido dejó caer dos lágrimas (las necesarias) por sus morenas mejillas.

-¿Mido?- Hiroto se acercó al peliverde.

-Es que… Aún me duele… Snif Snif.

Hiroto limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Ryuuji. Tranquilo. Podemos cenar y punto. Sin nada más, ¿vale?

Midorikawa le sonrió inocentemente a su novio.

…(Al día siguiente, en la Academia Alius)…

-Bueno, pues ya estamos mejor.

-Y que lo digas, Mido. Me siento genial.

-Ellos lo está pasando realmente mal. Mira que Hiroto se ofreció ayer a hacerme la cena…

-Pero lo pasamos nosotros sin poder sentarnos en dos días.

-Cierto.

_Pasaron los días, Mido y Gazel estaban como nunca. No es que no amasen a sus semes, sino que, a veces, se pasaban de la raya. Una cosa era un poco de diversión, y otra cosa ya era…_

_Por su parte, Burn estaba que echaba bolas de fuego, y Hiroto en cualquier momento se tiraría llorar en una esquina. No tenían por qué preocuparse, pronto obtendrían todo lo que querían, aunque de una forma… digamos diferente._

_Cuando llegó el lunes siguiente, Ryuuji y Suzuno ya sabían cómo iban a actuar._

…(5 días después, por la tarde, en el pequeño apartamento de Burn y Gazel)…

-Gazel… ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico de hielo se acercó a su novio, que estaba en el sofá, y se sentó junto a él.

-Veras, Suzuno yo… m-me cuesta decirte esto pero… si tú no me quieres o estás mal conmigo o algo… si quieres… podemos hablar y… - Haruya bajo la cabeza y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo derecho.- Yo…

-Te amo.

Burn miró a SU chico.

-Verás, Nagumo. Llevábamos dos semanas seguidas y yo no podía más. A Mido le pasó lo mismo con Hiroto. Y entonces atamos cabos y trazamos u plan perfecto.

-Pero… tú estás mal, en serio.

-¡Sólo es una semana! Tienes que entender que si lo hacemos mucho me duele.

Haruya se limitó a asentir.

-Además, cuantas más ganas haya mejor…

Gazel se sentó a horcajadas encima de Burn, y unió sus labios unos instantes.

-Mmmmm… Ya tenía ganas de ti, Nagu.

-Te amo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso suave, sencillo y superficial, disfrutando cada instante de ese roce fantástico de sus bocas, y acariciando la espalda del otro.

-Ah, por cierto. Esta vez vas a ser tú el que recibe.

-¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

**¿Y...? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Merezco reviews? Espero que sí~~**

**Como siempre, espero sus opiniones y consejos. Gracias por leer esto, sois ls mejores.**

**Un besazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uf... No tengo nada que decirles... Soy asquerosa por haber tardado dos semanas en subir esto...**

**No me merezco ni que estén leyéndolo, por hacerlas esperar tanto. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho. De veras.**

**No me enrollo más, que ya aburro:**

* * *

-Prometí a Mido que sabrías lo que es el placer y el dolor, juntos para siempre.

-No no no no no no no. Me niego.

-Si lo vas a disfrutar… Además, luego podemos continuar cambiando posiciones y…

No hizo falta decir más. Haruya ya se había abandonado en los brazos de Gazel, expectante a invertir posiciones.

_Estás a mi merced, Nagumo._

Gazel acarició a su amado por la espalda, de arriba a abajo, a la vez que lo besaba pasionalmente. Le quitó la camiseta y, acto seguido, fue repartiendo besos por el formado torso de Nagumo, mordiéndolo. Marcándolo como suyo.

-Aaa-aaa-a.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmmmm.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Gazel besó de nuevo a Nagumo, lentamente. No tenía prisa.

-Ahhh… S-Suzu… ¿Puedes ir más rápido?

-Sí. Pero no lo haré.

Nagumo puso un pucherito, pero el albino le quitó los pantalones con una lentitud tortuosa. Subió de nuevo a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba sus costados. El chico de fuego jadeaba. Curiosamente, estaba ardiendo.

Gazel besó el miembro de Burn, aún con los bóxers puestos. Burn gimió fuerte. El chico de hielo se desvistió lentamente, ofreciéndole unas muy buenas vistas y posturas a su acalorado novio. Cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa, hizo lo mismo con Haruya.

Repartió dulces besos por las piernas de su amante, desde los tobillos hasta… bueno, hasta ahí. Tomó la intimidad del chico-tulipán y comenzó a lamerla, pero apenas la había tocado, Burn se separó, lo justo para no correrse en la cara de Fuusuke.

-Vaya vaya, Nagu-chan, eso fue muy rápido, ¿no crees?

-Cá- Cálla…te.

Ver a su novio así, sonrojado y nervioso, le puso a Gazel una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. El albino lamió tres dedos. Se colocó encima de Burn, y le besó en los labios mientras introducía el primer dedo en el interior de Nagumo, que gruñó bajo el beso.

Luego metió los otros dos de golpe, causando que el chico de fuego gritase del dolor. Gazel siguió besándolo, hasta que pudo mover bien los dedos.

Haruya gemía, cada vez más alto. Gotitas de sudor comenzaban a resbalar por la espalda y el torso de ambos, haciendo que el roce entre sus cuerpos fuese más placentero si cabía.

-Nagu… V-Voy a entra-r… No… aguanto más… ¿Estás listo?

-Ay… No p-por f-favor…

Gazel lo cogió por las caderas y se metió en el interior de Haruya de un solo golpe.

-¡AAAA! ¡HIJO DE PERRAAAAA! ¡AAAAA!

Nagumo comenzó a llorar, pero Suzuno le besó en los labios, calmándolo.

-Tranquilo… y-ya se te p-pasa…

Suzuno empezó a dar estocadas suaves, y Nagumo notó que, poco a poco, el dolor se iba para dejar paso a un placer cada vez más abrumador.

-Más.

Y Suzuno siguió, cada vez más fuerte. Sus estocadas llegaron a alcanzar un ritmo frenético, y Nagumo estaba en el séptimo cielo. Nunca pensó que ese placer existiese. Gritaba, gemía y le tiraba del pelo al albino que, por su parte, lo estaba pasando en grande, tocando los pezones de Burn y escuchando sus gemidos subidos de tono.

-SUZU… TE AMO.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.

Se vinieron los dos, Suzuno dentro de su novio y este en el vientre del albino. Fuusuke salió despacio del cuerpo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Mmmm… Ahora entiendo, Suzu. Duele.

-Pues ya verás mañana…

Nagumo se echó en el pecho de Suzuno, ya no tenía ganas de seguir, ni aunque fuese cambiando posiciones. Se durmieron con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

* * *

**Bueno, al menos traje un lemon...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia y confiar en que lo subiría. He estado muy liada...**

**Lo siento mucho.**

**Les pido un comentario a pesar de haber tardado tanto, sea bueno o malo. Animan mucho con ellos.**

**Un besazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy vivaaaaaaa! ¡Los exámenes no me han asesinado! (?)**

**Bueno, vengo con el cuarto capítulo. Ha sido uno de los peores lemon que he hecho en mi vida, os lo prometo. Poner a Midorikawa de seme... Nunca me lo perdonaré. Bueno, de todas formas el infierno me esperaba ya desde hace mucho.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!:**

* * *

…(en casa de Mido y Hiroto)…

Hiroto estaba sentado en el sofá como un indio. _¿Me amas?_

El chico amante del helado entró en casa.

-Ahhh~~ Estoy cansado…- Se dejó caer en el sofá, y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Hiroto.- ¿Puedes creer que un perro me persiguió?- Mido puso un adorable puchero.-Pero mereció la pena: he llegado pronto a casa.

Ryuuji se enganchó del cuello de Kiyama, se impulsó hacia arriba y le intentó dar un beso en los labios. Pero el chico de piel de vampiro giró la cara, y Mido besó su mejilla.

-Vale. Hiroto Kiyama, mírame.- Hiroto le miró a sus preciosos ojos negros.- Te amo. Te quiero. Te deseo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

-¿Y por qué no quisiste que te tocara en una semana?

-¡Porque estaba realmente enfadado! Eres un desconsiderado, y un pervertido y… ¡me dolía el culo!- Mido volvió a poner un pucherito- No te voy a contar toda la historia ahora, pero que sepas que hice un trato con Gazel.

-¿Y de qué trata?- Hiroto preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Hoy vamos a hacer el amor. TE voy a hacer el amor.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes. Es el precio a pagar. Y a cambio a partir de ahora volverá a ser como antes, ¿vale?

-Pero, Mido yo...

-Tú nada. Mírame, Hiroto. Estoy nervioso. No lo hagas más difícil.

Y dicho esto, Mido recostó a Hiroto en el sofá, y le besó por primera vez en una semana. Los chicos sintieron que una descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

-Te prometo que iré rápido y que no te haré sufrir mucho.

Hiroto estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer. Al fin y al cabo, amaba demasiado a Midorikawa. El peliverde desvistió a Kiyama y comenzó a masturbarle, sin preliminares, al grano. Se quitó su propia ropa como pudo, y acercó la boca a la intimidad del pelirrojo. Repartió suaves besos por el tronco y, adivinando cómo se sentía por la expresión de su cara. Al poco tiempo comenzó a morderlo suavemente. Hiroto ya daba suaves gemidos, que fueron aumentando el volumen conforme Ryuuji aumentaba la velocidad de la felación. Lo que antes eran gemidos, se transformaron en gritos de puro placer.

Con un último grito, Hiroto se vino en la boca de su novio.

-Perdón-n…- acertó a decir con el cuerpo temblando aún por el increíble orgasmo que había tenido. Y es que pocas (muy pocas) veces Mido se portaba tan bien con él.

-Tranquilo- Mido sonrió, y le fue a besar.- Sabes dulce.

Esta vez le lamió los labios, suavemente, y Hiroto abrió la boca. Lentamente, Mido recorrió la cavidad bucal de Hiroto, que suspiraba. El peliverde intentaba hacer lo que a él le gustaba que le hicieran. No era fácil, porque a él le gustaba más estar abajo: ya estaba acostumbrado. Ese repentino cambio de papeles le ponía nervioso, pero intentaba dar lo mejor de sí.

Aprovechando que HIroto estaba concentrado en el beso, Mido le penetró de una vez, pero no se movió. Hiroto abrió mucho los ojos y gritó de dolor. Arañó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Mido, que limpió sus lágrimas con los labios. Sabía que Hiroto no estaba acostumbrado, ni muchísimo menos, pero prepararlo le iba a doler igual. Por su parte, Ryuuji intentaba no perder los nervios, porque Hiroto apretaba su miembro y sentía que moriría de placer a cada instante.

-Hiro… N-No me moveré hasta que esté b-bien…

El pelirrojo, después de un rato, se sintió a gusto y comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas. Mido se dio cuenta y empezó a moverse también. Kiyama cambió su cara por una de placer mientras que sus gemidos aumentaban de nuevo de volumen.

-¿Te… agrada?

-S-Sí.

Ryuuji aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, y el pelirrojo apretaba su espalda. Estaban cerca, lo notaban, iban a llegar.

Mido se vino dentro de Hiroto con un gruñido mientras que el pelirrojo lo hizo sobre sus abdómenes con un grito ahogado.

-Te quiero, HIroto.

-Yo te amo. Te prometo que… a partir de ahora te tendré en cuenta.

-¿Sabes? Esto de ser seme no está tan mal. Ve tu cara al llegar al orgasmo, siento tus manos arañándome y el calor invadiéndome… Pero, definitivamente, prefiero seguir como antes, Hiro-chan.

El aludido sonrió tiernamente. Cómo amaba a aquel chico.

-Estoy cansado, Hiroto.

-Ven aquí.

Mido se apoyó en el cuerpo de Hiroto y se durmió al instante. Kiyama le acarició hasta que, poco después, le acompañó al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Bueno, espero que al menos no se hayan cortado las venas. Como siempre, les pido un comentario para saber si les gustó, y si tienen consejos... ¡pues adelante! Serán bienvenidos.**

**¡No se olviden de mí! Nos vemos en el epílogo.**

**Un besazo.**


	5. Epílogo

-NO. ME. HABLES. EN. TU. VIDA.

-Venga, Haru, no te enfades.

-…

-Te amo.- dijo Gazel, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.- Mira, ahí vienen Hiroto y Mido. ¡Hola chicos!

El peliverde se acercó corriendo a la pareja del fuego helado. Lástima que Hiroto no podía correr.

-Buenos días~~

HIroto y Haruya se miraron como si fueran cómplices. Los semes de la noche anterior echaron a correr: temían por sus vidas.

Aún así, no se arrepentían de nada: habían disfrutado como nunca. Mido amaba a HIroto con locura, y la bonanza de este último hizo que pecase de debilidad. Haruya conocía las artimañas de Gazel, pero el amor que sentía por el chico de hielo superaba su orgullo.

Aunque nuestros pelirrojos no lo admitirían nunca, por sus chicos serían capaces hasta de ponerse debajo de nuevo.

* * *

**Tuve que hacerlo, no podía resistirme...XD**

**Bueno, espero al menos haber sacado por ahí alguna risita y algún "Ohhhhhh".**

**_ Shouko-Marigold:_ ¡Me alegraste el día con tu review! Llegué al instituto con una ENORME sonrisa en la cara, era tan grande que hasta me preguntaron qué me pasaba. Muchísimas gracias por leer y regalarme un comentario tan positivo ^^  
**

**Por favor, dejen un comentario final, si no es molestia. Quisiera saber su valoración de la historia.**

**Muchas muchas muchísmas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


End file.
